New Eden
by Shadow of a Failure
Summary: When Ensen Arrows decides to travel off planet to New Eden, a war breaks out between large beasts, and human colonies.


Ensen...Ensen Arrows. A young man, mid twenties, blond hair...and a nerd, bout' six feet, maybe an inch or two short of that, and Ensen had heard of a far away land, known as New Eden. They were sending space ships out to colonize the planet and it's moon.

New Eden was a large Earth-like planet, with a smaller moon, about the size of Earth's, but dense forest, and breathable air. But the word is, the colonies have come under attack. They've called the native's Kams, they stand seven feet tall, spikes on their backs and forearms. They ride mounts called Sevens, they spit acid and lightly resemble a rhino, the Kams ride them, usually with their K12 bombs riveted into their shoulders. K12 bombs are known to most as tear gas, but the K12s are much more...inhumane. The first step makes you simply cry your eyeballs out. Literally. The second step usually consists of blood coming out of your ears, and if your not ead yet, it will eventually make you insane, and instead have the medics shoot you.

Ensen didn't care at this point, he was ready to serve his world, he was ready to become something more...he was ready for New Eden. Ensen bought tickets for the fifth of November, when the bulk of the ships were being sent out, mostly cargo ships, but it would have to do. Safety in numbers is what Ensen learned from all his years of reading science fiction, and he hoped he was on a military ship, or even a civilian transport, he didn't want to get caught on a cargo ship being boarded by one of the rouge mining ships. They weren't built for combat, but their mining lasers can pack quite a punch.

Lucky for Ensen, he got onto a military grade ship. Only problem is, he was on an escort ship, meaning the Rouges would fire upon them first. He ran this by some of the soldiers at the space docks, one particularly stuck out, his name was Arron, and he assured that even if they _did_ attack them, they're shields would hold.

Ensen had his luggage, and had said goodbye to his few friends and family, and was now on his way to the ticket station to board. The docking station looked just like your average train station, Hercules ships taking off, civilian ships landing. A long narrow cement pathway, posters and benches every few feet. One poster stuck out, it read 'New Eden, shoot (removed for explicit reasons) for free! Serve your planet! Join the Marines today!' Ensen looked at it studied it for just a bit, he thought about it... _No. No no no. _He thinks to himself, _There is no way, NO way I am joining the Marines_... Ensen begins to walk past the ticket station, when he almost forgets to give them his ticket. He hands it to the nice young lady at the desk, she points him to his ship and he begins to walk.

In those few seconds between the docks and the ticket station, Ensen saw soldiers getting off a badly damaged ship, bruised, wounded even. He heard the medics talking to a marine, his teal blue armor being ripped of him by another soldier. You could see an arrow in his chest, a knife in his temple, the poor kid. Must have been only nine-teen, probably didn't even make it through his first week. The medics were still talking to him, "It's okay, you're off now, it's _oka_y!" and "We'll get to a hospital just hold up!" Ensen has a quick chill fall down his spine, he gulped as more soldiers, wounded men and women walked by, on a stretcher, some in a wheelchair. It was a mess.

Ensen sees his ship, this time soldiers getting on, carrying weapons, boxes, probably full of hand grenades or ammunition. He could tell by the shape of the hull, that the ship he was getting on was heavily armored, looked like a flying fortress, lasers mounted everywhere, as well as missile pods. Ensen walked farther down the concrete platform and began to realize how large this thing is, almost as large as the ship Ensen had seen at Player-con, massive ship. It was painted red, and made almost all out of refined steel, and blaster armor, Ensen wondered why this thing was so well protected and armed, it was only carrying soldiers and colonials, what could they possibly need to protect?

As he found his way into the small door a whiles down the pathway where soldiers were loading supplies, Ensen cam across Arron again, that peculiar soldier. He was boarding as a MP this time, so he can ride in the civilian rooms along with some friendly people, unlike the cramped and highly explosive military rooms.

Arron and Ensen walked and talked down the hallway, gray floor, 1x1 inch circles on it, along with the white walls and orange woodwork on the side off floor and ceiling. Arron was carrying a large case, grey and sealed.

"What is that?" Ensen asks

"Oh this? Just my sniper rifle. Saved my ass a couple of times over on New Eden." Arron replies.

Arron was a tall, black haired kid. Probably in his early twenties, and one hell of a shot.

"Why are you taking that to your room?" Esnen asked, a bit nervously

"My room? _Our room! _Didn't they tell you?" He says laughing

"Um...no. But, why are you taking that to _our _ room?"

"You can never be to safe, and plus, this is my baby, I don't trust some old hairy dude with my baby." he says smirking.

Ensen and Arron walk in silence for a couple of minutes until Arron points out their room.

"Oops, here we are. Room 216." He says, struggling to get his case into the room, hitting Ensen a few times, enough to make him cry silently.

They walk in to see a small room, three beds, one bunk, and a tiny table and chair attached to the side of the room, they even had a very small window and their own...British dude? They were greeted by a black haired man, a beard accompanying him, a top-hat too. He was on the single bed to the right of the room, leaning over, resting his arms on his thighs.

"Why hello there." The British man said, lifting his head up.

"Dressed a bit fancy for this trip aren't you John?" Arron says sitting down in the small chair.

"Indeed. So who's this fellow?" John says, looking up at Ensen

"Oh, um, the names Ensen, I didn't know we had another room-mate Arron." he says eying Arron with a sort of 'WTF?' Sort'a look.

"I didn't tell you guys? Well...sorry, I guess, but hey, pleasant surprises right?" He says with a reassuring look.

"Yeah, it's fine. So Ensen, how's it going?" Says John

"Fine, so let's arrange the sleeping schedule, I call top bunk!" He shouts, a bit too immaturely.

Arron and John look at each other then push Jesse over, leaving him with the bottom bunk. He get's up to hear the lady over the loud speaker 'Prepare for launch. Thirty seconds. Please report to your sleeping areas." The door to their room automaticaly, shut, and a cover came over the beds. Suddenly a white and cold mist was released into Ensen's area, and the same female voice came; "Cyro sleep, enabled. Wake in: 9 hours." Ensen began to panic, he had things to do, but even in his frantic squirming, he fell right asleep.


End file.
